Pierre Anatoly Dmitrich Smerdyakov
Pierre Smerdyakov is the only son of Russian method actors Dmitri Smerdyakov and Katerina Ivanovna.He's known to be the "black sheep" of the Smerdyakovs and his paternal family, the Kravenovs. He is born in September 14, 1989. He houses Pavel Smerdyakov, who is one of his actual ancestors in the Karamazov clan and unknowingly, the founder of the Smerdyakov House. He belongs in the Smerdyakov House, representing ambition and cunning wit. He is most famous for his popular essays that are based on psychology, sociology, criminology, and governmental diplomacy; as a result, he promotes his Rank from the minor Servant Rank to the prestigious Intellectual Rank. His passion against crime brightens Pierre's future as a lawyer and psychological counselor. ''- As an Orphan to a Servant '' Retired FSB Agents Dmitri and Katerina Smerdyakov left their only child, Pierre, to Myshkin Orphan age to keep Pierre away from Dmitri's illicit influence and the inevitable hardships. Pierre had given a locket, which kept a thousand-year-old guardian spirit of his ancestor, Pavel Smerdyakov. Pavel guided Pierre as his "imaginary friend", and Pierre became very attached to the spirit because many of the kids thought Pierre as a strange kid and they didn't want to be friends with him. After five years of supposed loneliness, Pierre was adopted by Alyosha Kravenoff, who wasn't aware that Pierre is his half-uncle Dmitri's child. After his adoption, Pierre served as a servant to the Kravenovs and a ward to Alyosha Kravenoff, who unknowingly Pierre's illegitimate cousin. As in tradition, Pierre had a white mask on his whole head to signify that he was in the Smerdyakov House. Even though he worked at the mansion all day, he went to school, with consent to the patriarch, as he replaced himself with another servant. Pierre remained to be a servant to Alyosha's pampered half-brother, Vladimir. As an active Boyar, Vladimir tortured Pierre in a jealous rage and Pierre developed an intense grudge against the bossy Boyar. He was not very popular to his fellow aristocratic students, as he was the only low-classed student in the school. He was harassed, used, bullied, and was even forced to fight against the older students; as a result, he was traumatized from the incidents. However, he was a favorite of the Chekovs, the known aristocratic intellectuals, and he was a interest of Ivan, the Chekov heir. (This might be the reason why Pierre treated Pavel kindly later, as Pavel is the younger brother of Ivan. Actually, the reason is that Pavel should be treated like an intellectual, despite his easygoing persona, because of his talents of music and dancing and his perseverance to be accepted for Ivan.) - Education He was revealed to be a child prodigy and the top student of his school, despite of his low social status. He created book reports on Crime and Punishment, The Brothers Karamazov, and other books. He created many essays that are based on many psychological topics, even the debate "nature versus nurture". As a result, Pierre has offered a scholarship to pay his tuition in Razumikhin Academy. ''- Promotion to the Intellectual Rankings'' In order for Pierre, who wants to be promoted to the Intellectual Rank, he had to participate in the Alpha Intellectual Event, a promoting event that promotes a Servant, a Boyar, or an Agent to an Intellectual. Vladimir, to his strong envy and resentment toward Pierre, participated to the Alpha Intellectual Rank by demanding Pierre to a prize-winning essay. Pierre wrote his best work and reluctantly submitted to Vladimir without an essay for himself. Vladimir read "his" essay, and Ivan recognized that Vladimir's "essay" wasn't actually Vladimir's words. Along with Alyosha's evidence against Vladimir, Ivan openly accused Vladimir for plagiarism and academic fraud, and the judges took this accusation to consideration. The grand judge discredited Vladimir while the plagiarist was disqualified; however, when he awarded for the Alpha Intellectual, Pierre took the credit for making the essay that Vladimir read and got excelled to the Intellectual Rankings. After his promotion, Pierre secretly conspired with the Chekovs for his runaway freedom from his servitude; however, Vladimir heard about this escape plan and caught Pierre as Pierre barely escaped from his aggressive struggle with him. Pierre ran away to live with the Chekovs. With the Chekovs, Pierre, with Ivan, graduated as the valedictorian in the national gymnasium in a very young age of fourteen. He came a long way with high scores on the national test and excellent English proficiency. Proficiently fluent in many languages, Pierre, under his pen name "Anatoly", published his essays and memoirs in French, Arabic, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Spanish, German, Italian, Thai, Swedish, Polish, and Vietnamese. His writings became very famous that the Russian Government offered him a scholarship and recruited him as a Junior Apprentice to one of the Government Officials, who is actually his maternal grandfather. After his one year lapse as "Anatoly", Pierre decided to come to America. ''- To America'' After finishing his courses in the gymnasium, Pierre decided to go to America so he can try to attend to an Ivy League university and become a lawyer; however, his arrival became dodgy. He was accused of being a spy for Pakistan's terrorist organization and putting a dirty bomb in New York. He was placed in the governmental jail, and he suffered PTSD (P'ost-'''T'raumatic 'S'tress 'D'isorder) and schizoid personality disorder, which was a reason of his paranoia. He was then incarcerated into Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane for three years. With extensive training, Pierre was extremely skilled in various martial arts, and he was able to cope with his schizoid personality disorder. There was a trial, and Pierre was claimed innocent; however, Pierre was still rumored to be the Chameleon. When Pierre met Adrian Beck and Rick Mason later, he found that Pierre was extremely identical to the Chameleon and was believed to be a relative to the Chameleon. Pierre became an apprentice of Dr. Ashley Kafka, the chief psychiatrist in Ravencroft Institute. During his one-year mentorship with Dr. Kafka, Pierre studied abnormal psychology, criminology, behavioral neuroscience, psychological physiology, and sociology. He participated in various processes for other prisoners; however, he lacked money to get to college. He was about to abort to vocational school until Norman Osborn hired him as a tutor for his son, Harry, who distrusted Pierre from the recent events and believed Pierre as to be the Chameleon. Pierre and Harry disliked each other while Pierre developed a distrust on Norman. Pierre suspected that Norman was putting dirty deals with the Maggia, and Harry was neglected during the process. Pierre changed his instincts on Harry and protected Harry from Norman to Norman's clueless reaction. Harry changed his instincts after Pierre told him about his shady suspicion. Pierre taught him many subjects and helped him in his schoolwork, while Harry introduced Pierre to his friends, even though it wasn't an easy process. From Matthew Murdock, Pierre received a scholarship from Harvard, and he received a internship with Murdock as a paralegal. Much to Pierre's anxiety, Pierre accepted the offer; however, Pierre has to finish his personal case to prove himself innocent against the accusations. With his profound knowledge and evidence, he found that the Chameleon was a victim of borderline personality disorder. Norman met with his associates, which was revealed to be his former master, Sergei Kravinoff and his half-brother, Dmitri, and he introduced Dmitri to Pierre, who had an abnormal distrust and suspicion that he was the Chameleon. When Pierre was eavesdropping their private meetings, it was revealed that Dmitri was actually the Chameleon and a former FSB agent who deals with illegal intelligence and espionage for the Maggia and other pro-terrorist countries: Pierre's suspicions were correct. Much to his paranoia and his promise to protect Harry from Norman's criminal influence, Pierre ransacked Dmitri's apartment, and he examined the reports and the illegal spyware. From his examinations, Pierre found that Dmitri was charged for many unlawful endeavors until when he retired from exhaustion. From the evidence he found, Pierre decided to go to Harvard and research on the Chameleon's motives. ''- Years in Harvard University'' In Harvard, Pierre was the first-rank student. He was top of his advanced classes, which Murdock found Pierre to have a high IQ. According to Harvard officials, Pierre was a member of the Mega Society, the most elite of all of the high-IQ societies. Despite of his elite status, Pierre was accommodating to other students. Pierre was best friends with Ivan Chekov, who attended Harvard with his younger twin brother, Pavel, who was encouraged by Pierre to start his musical career by being a key musician in Harvard. Pierre and Ivan worked together in the Mega Society and they worked very hard to become a lawyer and a college professor respectively. However, Pierre weren't in good terms with some students who were suspicious about him. Pierre were not in good terms with Valeria Richards, whose suspicions were stemmed to her resentment and ambition to be part of the Mega Society, which she failed to do so. He also was not in good terms with Rodion Razumikhin, whose arrogance irritated the Chekovs and Pierre as well and whose hatred of Pierre was stemmed with his friendship with Vladimir Kravinoff and his resentment after Pierre promoted to the Intellectual Rank. By his senior year, he was elected summa cum laude ''in Harvard University due to many contributions to law, psychology, and counterintelligence. Pierre developed his improved Faux Finders and sent them to Ivan. Because of Pierre's improved inventions and Ivan's upcoming business, it increased more attention to Harvard and many military companies. Pierre's essays worked as study guides and research articles to ''Psychology Today. The government found that Pierre couldn't be the Chameleon, who was an Agent, because his super-genius IQ was too high for an Agent, and most Agents in Russia have an IQ of a gifted human. Pierre's IQ has an advantage; the Chameleon couldn't impersonate Pierre because Pierre's IQ was too high and inimitate for any spy to put a bad reputation. Pierre's IQ was the highest IQ for a young Russian in his age. After those events, Valeria understood the clear evidence and apologized to Pierre for the misconception. Pierre resumed to inspect any other clue about the Chameleon's motives and any upcoming action. ''- As a Lawyer and Psychiatrist'' Pierre's intelligence and headstrong persona attracted Professor Xavier and Matthew Murdock, who mentored him throughout his four years of study, his three years to obtain the Juris-Doctor Degree, and during his bar exam. While in L.A, Pierre worked for long hours and was devoted to his work that he became wealthy; however, he didn't change his modest attitude and his hardworking efforts. Pierre owned a Modern/Luxury house and a net income of $30,000,000,000, which was impressive for a young lawyer in his age. The Kravenoffs moved to a house that was near by Pierre's Modern/Luxury House, thanks to Xavier's generosity. Vladimir had intriguing curiosity about the owner of the luxury house. Dmitri and Sergei (along with his children) met Xavier and Pierre in his lawyer ego. Alyosha, however, recognized Pierre by his humble personality, despite the huge difference on looks. When the Kravenovs were invited into a social gathering as Xavier's guests, they found out about Pierre's increasing reputation as a Intellectual and a lawyer, and by coincidence, the Chameleon was Pierre's next client for a trial. Pierre decided to give the Chameleon "special" treatment. Unlike other patients from Ravencroft and former clients, he put the Chameleon into a straightforward routine. He examined his client with his functional magnetic resonance imaging source to examine any dysfunctional pattern in Dmitri's brain, and Pierre interviewed Dmitri as he recorded his voice. He also interviewed with his relatives; as a result, from the relatives' (except his wife, Katerina and his best friend, Joe) hatred toward Dmitri for Sergei's indignity of his lost nobility, Pierre kept Dmitri, Katerina, and Joe in his house. Pierre's fears of the Chameleon declined from his realization of Dmitri's relationships with his wife and his best friend; however, Dmitri had discomfort from living with a lawyer who let a convict like him stay in his house. From the Chameleon's paranoia, the Chameleon attempted to embed arsenic inside Pierre's drink; however, his attempt to kill him failed when Pierre can detect the poison in his food and can correctly conclude that the Chameleon attempted to poison him due to fear. At the next morning, Pierre talked with the Chameleon privately. Pierre seemed to have sympathy toward Dmitri, who had barely spoken from his fear of his older brother. Pierre showed his compassionate side toward Dmitri as he confessed his true feelings and his suppressed identity to Pierre. He revealed himself as to be the Chameleon and the true father of Pierre. Pierre didn't know what to do with himself. Pierre pondered over his fear of telling the truth, which would cost his reputation as a lawyer. Pierre decided to continue investigating the case. He found that Vladimir was acting suspiciously. He stalked Vladimir into the studio where Quentin Beck, who was a former convict, works. He overheard that Vladimir called Beck before Pierre left for America years ago, and Vladimir ordered Beck to inform Dmitri to put the bomb in time before Pierre arrived. Pierre recorded the conversation between Beck and Vladimir, and left to interrogate Adrian, who was also involved in his father's crime. Adrian confessed that he was the one who called Dmitri to place the bomb, and his father was bribed by Vladimir to inform S.H.I.E.L.D that the Chameleon was about to place a bomb in time and was about to strike in the airport where Pierre arrived. To simplify, he concluded that Vladimir informed S.H.I.E.L.D in advance to arrest Pierre: Pierre was framed. He gathered the evidence, which included Quentin Beck. During the cross-examination, he interrogated brutally the witness, and he confessed that he was bribed by Vladimir to frame Pierre of terrorism by calling the S.H.I.E.L.D. to arrest Pierre. When the judge questioned Pierre's knowledge of this case, he replied that the Chameleon placed the bomb and these things became a coincidence. Pierre finally confessed that he was the one who was framed for the bombing, and he was the son of the Chameleon. Vladimir was arrested for treason, and Dmitri was cleared of all charges. At the prison, Pierre witnessed Vladimir's suicidal death. Despit of the standard protocol, his open confession didn't damage his reputation, but it resulted his promotion into a district attorney. Associates admired Pierre's honesty, and the judge understood Pierre's claim to the case. Despite of his colleagues' praises, Pierre remained silent about the terrible fate of the family that he always yearned for years. After the trial, Dmitri didn't speak to his half-brother and especially, Pierre. Much to Pierre's dismay, his long-lost family moved back to Russia due to Dmitri's anger for Pierre's lack of dignity (despite the fact that Pierre didn't know about his family). After being miserable for months, Pierre went to Russia for the holidays, and he found his family at the place where everything started: the Kravenov mansion. Pierre told his father that he was his flesh and blood, and he would give his accomplishments to find his family, as that was what he chose to be as a human being. Dmitri forgave him for everything, and Pierre was reunited with his family. '''Physical Features Before coming to Harvard, Pierre wore a white mask that covered his whole head, which is one of the key features that led people that he was the Chameleon. After he left the Osborn Penthouse, Pierre took off his mask, which revealed his hidden beauty. He had a striking resemblance to his father. He had the same brown hair and the same shape of his face. However, Pierre shared his mother's blue eyes. Personality Before becoming an Intellectual, Pierre was a innocent and naive person; however, Pierre was brave and reckless from any circumstance. Even though Pierre was saddened from the absence of his parents, he rarely wept over it, which really inspired Alyosha to be stronger than his coward of a brother. After he was promoted, Pierre was transformed from the insecure and innocent Servant to the mature but humble Intellectual. However, Pierre cared deeply for his masters, despite of Vladimir's hatred for him and Harry's suspicion toward him. Despite his perfected intelligence, he gained his rational and cold side, which was a sign of weakness. Like his father, he denied about being a Smerdyakov for many reasons. He was fierce and headstrong like his mother, but he was humble and witty like his father. For instance, Xavier revealed to Pierre that he was a mentor to Katerina Ivanovna Smerdyakov, who was a key Government Official's daughter before she demoted herself to be with one of the Agents (the Chameleon); furthermore, Pierre reminded Xavier of Katerina's headstrong personality from that decision. Anton Chekov reminded Pierre about his father's witty yet hardworking perseverance, which Anton found as "truly remarkable for an Agent around Russia". Throughout his journey as a Servant to an Intellectual, Pierre kept his father's humble gifts of diligence and perseverance. His intelligence developed his rational side, but Pierre can set aside his cold side and give compassion to people who need it. Pierre consoled Dmitri through his issues and his sad emotions. Pierre was a very magnaminous character. Unlike Vladimir and Rodion, who are craven and supercilious, he was the epitome of perseverance and humility; even though he was framed for terrorism, he always looked at his future by enduring the injustices in his life, and he didn't consider himself as perfect or intelligent like other people consider him. Throughout his life, he remained to be down-to-earth and responsible for his actions. Despite of his personal strengths, his utmost weakness was his loneliness. When his parents left him as an infant, he was taught to take care of himself and his masters. Despite of Vladimir's treachery and Sergei's contempt, he remained very loyal to his paternal ancestors because he didn't want to leave Alyosha's guardianship and love. Even though he gained independence after his promotion to an Intellectual, he yearned for his unknown family throughout his entire life. Strengths and Weaknesses ''- Powers and Abilities'' 'Super-Genius Intellect- '''Pierre was one of the most intelligent scholars in the Intellectual Rankings. His intellect resulted Pierre's membership in the Mega Society and his overall rank of summa cum laude, which Valeria Richards failed to do so, as to be a daughter of a scientific genius, while Pierre was a son of a FSB Agent. '''Charisma- '''Like his father, his inner beauty evolved to be a handsome face, which can charm many girls in his way, especially Sharon. However, Sharon was charmed from his good looks and his compassionate persona outside his cold and serious stare. '''Master Psychiatrist & Psychologist- '''Through his three years in Ravencroft, Pierre became an apprentice to Dr. Ashley Kafka, and learned abnormal psychology, criminology, behavioral neuroscience, psychological physiology, neuroanatomy, physics, electrophysiology, and sociology. '''Top District Attorney- '''During his years in Harvard and his career as a lawyer, Pierre was a student of Matthew Murdock and Professor Xavier. He worked all the way to get the degree of Doctor of Juridical Science, which was the highest degree of all law degrees. '''Master Criminal Psychologist- '''From under Dr. Kafka and Matthew Murdock, he learned criminal psychology and criminology. '''Expert Neurologist- '''During his Ravencroft years, he studied all branches of neuroscience and psychology. '''Mastery in All of the Martial Arts-' In Ravencroft, he practiced and mastered all of the martial arts to cope his mental disorders. 'Mastery in Essays- '''He was able to promote himself to the Intellectual Rank from his gifted skill of writing essays and reports about his preferred subjects; in his case, he wrote about psychological and social issues. '''Rubik's Cube- '''He was able to solve any kind of Rubik Cube in seconds. ''- Weaknesses '''Denial- '''Like his father, he denied of becoming a Smerdyakov from his arrival to America and his imprisonment in Ravencroft. '''Paranoia- '''His schizoid personality disorder caused his paranoia and eccentricity. Category:List of Russians Category:Sons of fugitives Category:List of Intellectuals Category:Karamazov Klan